


Playboy

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dress Up, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony wearing lingerie, Top Steve Rogers, based on fanart, sort of, tony stark has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: After The Avengers but before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve is living in D.C. and working for SHIELD. Tony is still living in Malibu, but they're making the long-distance thing work. Tony shows up to surprise Steve on his days off, wearing a trench coat, high heels and a pair of black rabbit ears.Steve is confused, sure, but he's also totally on board.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622451) by [clobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast). 



> This fic is both a gift to and inspired by Clobeast, who drew an [amazing, gorgeous, ridiculously sexy scene of Tony wearing a playboy bunny costume and straddling Steve.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10622451)
> 
> This fic ALSO fulfills my FREE square on my Cap-IM bingo card.
> 
> And finally, huge thanks to [magicasen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/pseuds/magicasen) for the beta work. You're wonderful and I appreciate you!!

Of all the crazy things Tony has done, Steve knows this one doesn’t even crack the top ten. That time he’d apparently decided to race at the Grand Prix in Monaco comes to mind, for example. Or that time he built a flying suit of armour and then proceeded to become a superhero. 

Just, you know, that kind of thing.

So showing up at Steve’s apartment in D.C. wearing a pair of bunny ears and a trench coat is not, strictly speaking, a particularly crazy thing for Tony to be doing. It would be crazy for anyone else, but not Tony.

On the other hand, he’s also wearing what appear to be a pair of dark stockings and black high heels.

So maybe it’s in the top twenty.

Steve crosses his arms and leans against the doorway, eyes roaming up and down to take in Tony in the building hallway. 

“Hey there, soldier. Can I interest you in a nightcap?” Tony says it seductively, eyes heavy lidded and fluttering, but his lips are twitching with the ghost of a grin. 

Steve schools his face and tries to keep his composure, because, honestly, the heels are making something happen with Tony’s calves that kind of makes him want to lick at the lean, contoured muscle there. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Malibu taking meetings?” Steve asks, trying to lean against the door with an air of bored disinterest. 

They’d been doing the long-distance thing for a few months now. It helps, of course, that Tony has the suit and can jet across the country in less than a couple of hours, and that Steve’s schedule with SHIELD is pretty open-ended, meaning he’s off for weeks at a time more often than not.

Like now, for example. He’s got the next few days off barring any sort of global catastrophe – and even Steve isn’t reckless enough to vocalize that particular invitation to the universe – and had been anticipating spending it more or less alone in his apartment, running in the mornings and catching up on the Notepad List Tony had him start up. Tony was supposed to be in Malibu dealing with shareholder meetings and getting ready for the Expo, disappointing them both with the timing of it. But they were going to see one another next month. That was the plan.

But instead, Tony’s here, in his building’s hallway, wearing a trench coat, black stockings and heels, satin gloves and a pair of bunny ears on his head. The suitcase suit is on the floor beside him as he cocks a hip out seductively and leans in closer to Steve.

“I finished my meetings,” Tony says.

“Not a chance,” Steve argues, knowing better.

“Okay, I’m  _ skipping _ my meetings,” he shrugs.

“You shouldn’t skip your meetings, Pepper will dig the reactor out of your chest with a spoon.”

“Nope, Pepper wants nothing to do with the reactor, we’ve played that game before. It’s one of the rules of her being CEO, she never has to touch the arc reactor or anything attached to it.”

“ _ You’re _ attached to it,” Steve reminds him.

“I’m sorry, did you  _ want _ Pepper touching me?” Tony asks, flicking an eyebrow up.

“No,” Steve growls, reaching out and snagging Tony by the waist so he can drag him up against himself. He knows he sounds like a jealous neanderthal, but he doesn’t care. He also knows Pepper and Tony’s history is just that – history – but he doesn’t care about that, either.

He likes keeping Tony for himself.

Tony tips his chin up to meet Steve’s eyes, looking coy and altogether pleased with himself. “I thought you’d never invite me in,” he says, rolling his hips a little to grind against Steve’s. 

The move makes Steve’s belly tighten a little, reminds his cock to pay attention because currently his boyfriend is wearing stockings and heels and came all the way from Malibu for a visit wearing clothes that definitely aren’t suited for going out on a date.

Tony has clearly come to stay in.

Steve shifts them to the side so he can press Tony’s back against the wall beside the door, and crowds in close to him, letting his mouth drop open a little so Tony can feel his breath ghosting across his lips. Tony’s tongue slips out to wet his lips a little, but Steve doesn’t lean down yet. He uses his foot to kick Tony’s suitcase inside the entryway of the apartment and closes the door, turning the deadbolt and sliding the chain in.

“You know I could upgrade your security system,” Tony says, voice a little breathless.

“It’s fine,” Steve says, pushing his knee in between Tony’s thighs. Tony spreads his legs a little, obligingly, and Steve pushes his own thigh forward between them to press against Tony’s growing erection. “Missed you,” Steve murmurs.

“I’m just saying,” Tony starts, but Steve decides they’re done with the coy foreplay, and he surges in to capture Tony’s mouth with his own, kissing him possessively and passionately.

Tony sinks into it, his whole body somehow going loose and languid even as he presses his hips forward to ride Steve’s thigh. One gloved hand twists into Steve’s T-shirt, dragging at him as though they could get any closer, while the other one clutches at the nap of Steve’s neck. The satin is cool and smooth, sliding against Steve’s skin in an unfamiliar sensation. It makes him shiver, and he lets his own hands roam down to Tony’s waist, his hips, thumbs pressing into the place where his thighs meet his pelvis as he holds Tony’s hips still. He grinds his leg forward again, enjoying the noise of want that it pulls out of Tony’s throat. 

Then Tony is pushing at him, and Steve drops his hands, steps back quickly. Is something wrong? Did he hurt Tony? Sometimes he doesn’t do the best job of holding back his strength, but he’s never hurt Tony enough for him to push him  _ away _ –

“Don’t get that look on your face, babe, I’m  _ fine _ .” Tony rolls his eyes, hands moving to the top button of his brown trench coat. “But I wanted to knock something off your list, first.”

Steve blinks stupidly as Tony unbuttons the coat and slowly exposes his outfit.

It’s a black unitard. It has a sweetheart neckline, cupping Tony’s pecs, with the top of the arc reactor glowing blue out of the top of it. As Tony shrugs the coat off and lets it drop to the floor, Steve sees more of the outfit – it’s sleeveless, body hugging. It cinches in at Tony’s waist, the high cut of the hip framing his muscular thighs, covered only by the stockings. It bulges at his crotch, his hardened cock pushing at the fabric.

Steve’s mouth goes dry. He should think it looks ridiculous, he knows. But the dark fabric sets off the warm tones of Tony’s olive-toned skin, the cut of the unitard seems to perfectly showcase the lean, sloping muscles of Tony’s shoulders and arms and thighs. 

Tony grins at him, smug and sensual, then twists his hip just enough that when Steve looks down, he can see that the high-cut thigh line of the outfit raise into a thong style in the back, leaving the perfect, round cheeks of Tony’s ass on display, covered only by the sheer stockings. A fluffy little white ball – obviously a rabbit tail – rests at the dip of his lower back, just at the bottom of the fabric where the thong begins.

Steve can’t help himself, and he slides a hand across Tony’s waist, around his hip, down to palm and cup and the dimple of muscle on Tony’s rear end.

“How does this have anything to do with my list?” Steve asks, voice a husky murmur as he moves in closer, brushing his lips across Tony’s. He doesn’t turn it into a kiss, more a promise of a kiss as his lips brush back and forth.

“Playboy Magazine,” Tony tells him. Steve blinks. It’s on his list, sure, but what do guys who like to charm lots of ladies have to do with Tony’s rabbit costume?

Tony snickers at the confusion on his face. “Not the genius, billionaire philanthropist kind,” he says, ducking under Steve’s arm and heading for Steve’s bedroom, grasping the neck of Steve’s shirt to drag him along. His heels clack along the floor, and Steve is struck dumb by the way his hips and ass shift and twist because of the way the heels make him walk. The little white rabbit tail twitches in time with his steps, and Steve’s cock hardens at the way Tony’s ass muscles shift and flex as he moves. 

He doesn’t notice the trip to his room, too enthralled by watching Tony walk to pay attention to the interior of an apartment he can navigate with his eyes closed. Tony in heels is better than anything.

Tony turns them when they get to Steve’s bed, and pushes Steve down onto the king-sized mattress, pulling at his shirt until Steve complies and helps him pull it over his head, leaving him topless. The satin of Tony’s gloves caresses the plains of Steve’s chest and belly as he knee-walks up the bed to straddle Steve’s hips.

They’re both hard – Steve can feel his cock straining against his jeans, and he can see the bulge of Tony’s in the unitard, thick and solid looking.

“Playboy Magazine is a mens’ magazine,” Tony explains, kissing down Steve’s neck as he speaks, punctuating words with little nibbles and licks to Steve’s skin. “There are articles, but mostly it’s naked pictures of women.”

Steve blinks. “Blue books? I’m still not seeing the rabbit thing.”

Tony sucks Steve’s nipple into his mouth, and Steve can’t help but arch his back, trying to get closer to the hot, wet feeling of it. Tony’s tongue flickers at the nub, and sparks shoot straight to Steve’s groin.

He pulls off, grinning. “It’s kind of a mascot. Scantily clad women wearing sexy bunny costumes. They’re called Playboy Bunnies.”

Steve still isn’t sure he really gets it, but at the same time, he’s really sure he doesn’t care. He lets his gaze rake up and down Tony’s body wearing the unitard, the stockings, the gloves. One of the rabbit ears has flopped forward in a way that’s truly adorable. “Can’t see many people looking as good in that get-up as you do,” he admits, hands running up from Tony’s knees, along the tops of his silk-clad thighs, to his hips. He slides his thumbs into the crease of Tony’s groin, brushing over the hot flesh there. Tony moans, cock twitching in the unitard.

“Well, you’re probably biased,” Tony says, grinning impishly before pulling away –  _ wait, no – _ and shifting down Steve’s legs to work at his jeans. Steve smartens up and gets with the program, lifting his hips and digging his heels into the bed so he can help Tony get his pants off, and before too long Steve is lying naked on the bed, cock hard and proud and laying heavy against his lower belly.

“There we go,” Tony says, shifting and climbing back onto Steve’s hips. “For the record, I missed you, too.”

Steve leans up on his elbows, groaning as Tony grinds his hips back. He shifts, and then Steve’s cock is sliding against the crease of Tony’s ass cheeks, pressing against silk and satin and the heat of Tony’s body. 

Steve reaches one hand up, cupping the side of Tony’s face in one large palm and then sliding his hand down, trailing down Tony’s throat, his sharp collarbones, to the top of his unitard, pulling at the fabric until one side slips down, baring Tony’s chest to him, one little brown nipple suddenly exposed to the air. 

Tony grins, rolls his hips again, and Steve can feel the heavy weight of Tony’s balls sliding against his belly even as he feels strong thighs clenching and flexing around his hips and waist.

Steve pushes himself up to a seated position, pulling Tony’s hips in closer to his own to try and get a little friction against his cock. Tony’s body is hot and trembling, the different textures of smooth fabrics maddening with every brush of Steve’s hand. Steve reaches around for the back of the unitard, finds the little hidden zipper, and starts to pull at it. He tilts his head and licks at Tony’s bared nipple, pulling the nub of flesh into his mouth and sucking, scraping against it with his teeth.

“Fuck, Steve,” Tony moans, arching his neck. Steve pulls the zipper all the way down and pushes at the material until it’s bunched around Tony’s hips. He wants to get it the rest of the way off, but that would mean moving Tony off his lap and he’s not quite prepared to do that. 

Tony takes one of the long, opera-length black gloves off, and Steve grabs his other hand, leaning back onto the bed and sucking Tony’s fingers into his mouth, tonguing at the satin. Tony’s mouth slackens, his eyes going hot and sharp as he stares at Steve’s mouth working at his digits.

Steve nips the fabric with his teeth, and starts to tug, stripping the glove off Tony’s hand slowly. His hands rub at Tony’s silky thighs, the sensation of the stocking material brushing against his skin over and over causing his palms to tingle.

Steve tosses the glove off the bed and surges up, flipping them easily so he’s pressing Tony into the bed, Tony’s legs wrapping around his hips. The heel of his shoe digs into the back of Steve’s thigh, but it’s just one more level of sensation stacked on to drive Steve crazy.

Steve catches Tony’s mouth in a rough kiss, tongue seeking entrance insistently and being granted it. Tony’s mouth is hot and wet and pliant under his, and his chin stings a little at the scrape of Tony’s facial hair against it.

Still kissing him, Steve unwinds Tony’s legs from around his hips and starts to work at pulling the unitard further down, knowing he’s manhandling Tony a little impatiently but too desperate for skin contact to care.

He yanks the fabric down, taking the stockings with it, and Tony’s cock springs up from its confines, long and slightly slick at the tip. Steve pushes the unitard and the stockings off, Tony’s heels clattering to the floor, then kisses his way back up Tony’s body from his knees, up his thighs, across his hip, his belly and chest and then back to his mouth, moaning as Tony clutches at him, hips canting up to slide their cocks together.

Tony reaches up for the rabbit ears, but Steve breaks the kiss and snags his wrist with one hand, grinning down at him. “Leave those on,” he says, eyes dancing.

Tony snickers. “Captain America! You kinky bastard!”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Steve tells him, laughing a little, as he wraps his hands around Tony’s narrow hips and leaning in for another kiss. “But you’re about to find out.”

Steve’s reaching for the drawer of the bedside table even as he’s trailing kisses back down Tony’s body, succeeding in finding the lube just as he reaches Tony’s hips and takes his cock into his mouth.

Tony’s slightly salty, slightly bitter, but there’s a clove-like musk to him that Steve doesn’t mind, and he bobs his way up and down, carefully taking more and more of Tony’s cock into his throat as he moves. Tony is writhing under him, moaning, and Steve pushes at his thighs to spread them further apart so he can trail one lube-slicked finger back behind his balls, sliding it wetly over the furled pucker of Tony’s hole.

Tony shifts his hips restlessly, trying to get more of his cock in Steve’s mouth and more of Steve’s finger in his ass. Steve breaches him with his middle finger, the other ones folded down and brushing lightly along Tony’s perineum. As many times as they’ve done this, he’s always surprised by just how hot and tight Tony’s body is. 

“Come on, Steve, don’t – fuck – don’t tease,” Tony pants, his hands moving to card fingers through Steve’s hair. He doesn’t try to guide Steve’s head, just treats it like another point of contact.

Steve grins a little around his mouthful, glancing up to watch Tony’s face. His cheeks are flushed, throat arched and corded with muscle. His eyes are closed, his mouth slack and glossy with saliva, lips red and kiss-swollen. The rabbit ears are slightly askew, but still on Tony’s head. It makes him want to laugh even as it reminds him of how gorgeous Tony had looked in the entire ensemble.

Steve pushes his finger all the way in. He’s probably faster than he should be, and Tony moans at the intrusion, cock throbbing in Steve’s mouth. Steve’s other hand traces Tony’s ribs, down over his hip and belly and then back up again. Tony’s breathing hard, trying to push back on Steve’s finger, so Steve indulges him and pulls partway out before he bends his index finger and pushes it in beside the middle one, and pushes them in. Again, he’s faster and harder than he strictly needs to be, but the way Tony gasps and his hands clench in Steve’s hair is with pleasure, not pain, so Steve goes ahead and thrusts his fingers in roughly a few times. The lube takes away most of the friction, but he knows Tony’s got to be feeling the burn of a stretch. Of course, that’s one of Tony’s favourite things about sex, is the rough stretch when Steve first starts to open him up.

Steve pulls his mouth away, sucking hard, and lets Tony’s cock fall out of his mouth wetly. Tony moans, but Steve ignores him in favour of leaning back a little to watch his fingers disappear into Tony’s body.

He thrusts in a few more times, then pulls his fingers out, hooking them against the rim and pulling it open a little. The dark little space winks at him invitingly, so he leans in and kisses it, mouth open and wet. He licks his way across it and dips his tongue into Tony’s hole, urged on by the breathless moans and broken off curses coming from the head of the bed.

“Fucking sadist,” Tony grunts, voice tense in strict contrast to the looseness of his body. Steve pushes his thighs up and apart, opening Tony more to his ministrations, licking and sucking at the rim of Tony’s hole. “Goddamn tease.”

Steve lets go of one of Tony’s legs, reaching for the bottle of lube he’d dropped to the side earlier. He pumps a little onto his cock, gives himself a few quick, efficient strokes to spread the slick over him, then sits up and crowds his hips up against the backs of Tony’s thighs. He hitches Tony’s hips up over his own bent thighs, rises up on his knees and pulls Tony’s body in, manipulating him enough that the head of Steve’s cock catches that sweet little hole, that tight little channel, and he slides in home.

They both groan, Tony’s blunted nails digging into Steve’s knees.

“Fuck, Steve, fuck,” he groans, and Steve tightens his grip on Tony’s hips, thrusting forward before pulling back and repeating the motion.

He loves this position, this angle – the way Tony’s essentially at his mercy, the bitten off cries and gasps as Steve’s cock hits his prostate with each slide in. But at the same time, he wants this to last a little longer, wants to bring Tony to the edge but not take him all the way over. So he thrusts in a few more times, watching as Tony loses himself to the feeling of it, the stretch and burn and slick slide of Steve’s cock in him, and then Steve shifts over him, bringing their mouths together and licking his way into Tony’s mouth.

Tony kisses him back sloppily, moaning as his cock is trapped between their bellies and gets some much-needed pressure and friction.

Steve fucks into him a few times like this, loving the way he can feel all of Tony’s muscles trembling minutely as Steve grinds his hips in. Then he wraps his arm around Tony’s back, one hand back on his hip to keep him steady, and he rolls onto his back, dragging Tony with him.

As soon as Tony is straddling his and realizes he’s on top, he grins down at Steve and starts hitching his hips, powerful thighs raising him up and dropping him down. His ass clenches on the upstroke, his core muscles all flexing to push him up, and Steve moans at the drag of tight heat on his cock.

Tony smirks and adjusts the rabbit-ear headband, then starts riding in earnest, hips rolling and undulating as he tightens around Steve’s cock and pushes up, then his hole goes loose and slick and open as he pushes down.

Steve traces the planes of Tony’s chest and waist, thumbs stroking the dips between the muscles. Tony leans back, bracing his hands against Steve’s thighs to change the angle so he can ride his prostate along Steve’s cock, and Steve watches, enraptured, as his whole body jolts with each thrust down.

“That’s so good, Tony,” he praises, running his hands up and down Tony’s thighs, brushing past his cock without touching it. “You look amazing like that.”

“I – fuck – I always look amazing,” Tony pants, not slowing his hips. Steve snorts, giving Tony’s thigh a light slap in retaliation for the cheek.

Tony grinds down a little harder, his moan going high pitched at the tail end, and Steve knows that means he’s getting close to orgasm. He’s glad – he’d wanted to tease Tony, sure, but his desire has been ratcheting steadily up and he’s ready to come now, too.

He wraps his hand around Tony’s cock and starts stroking in counterpoint to Tony’s thrusts, and he speeds his hips up, sounds of pleasure echoing in the room. The bed creaks under their weight, but Steve barely notices because Tony’s moving faster, thrusting harder, slamming his hips down onto Steve’s pelvis, ass clenching and tightening around Steve’s cock. 

“That’s it, Tony, make yourself come,” he moans, blushing even as the words come out of his mouth. Tony moans and shudders, grinding his hips down. Steve can feel him clenching again, feel Tony’s balls tighten where they’re resting against Steve’s belly, and then Tony’s coming, semen spurting out the slit and landing in heavy droplets on Steve’s chest and belly, hot like a brand. He moans, hands clenching Tony’s hips and holding him down, bracing himself on his heels so he can grind up into Tony’s body. Tony cries out, the added stimulation to his prostate managing to wring a few shudders out of him even as Steve thrusts up into him, once, twice, again and again until he feels that telltale tingle, feels his balls contract and his skin get hot and tight, and his vision is whiting out. He cries out, grinding and thrusting up into Tony’s intense heat, filling him as he comes. 

Tony rides him through it, whole body shivering with aftershocks and oversensitivity, but he keeps going until Steve’s body relaxes, spent and sated.

Tony flops down onto him, then, and they stick together, hot with sweat and come. Steve doesn’t care – he wraps his arms tight around Tony’s back and holds him tight, pressing gasping, worshipful kisses across his face and neck until Tony raises his head out of the crook of Steve’s neck and kisses his mouth, gentle and slow and easy.

Steve sighs into it, loosening his hold enough to run his hands up and down Tony’s spine, earning another shiver.

When Tony breaks the kiss to lean up, the rabbit ears have all but fallen off, sliding sideways on his head so they’re pointing out to the side. They look a little mangled, so Steve snorts and reaches for them, tossing them off the bed. Tony snickers and burrows his face back into Steve’s neck.

“We should probably think about getting up and showering,” Steve tells him, not making any move to get up.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Give me time to get my legs back to a point where they can hold me up, slave driver.”

Steve rolls his eyes fondly and kisses the shell of Tony’s ear, shifting a little so his softened cock pulls out of Tony’s body. They both sigh a little at the loss, but Tony just wriggles a little to settle more firmly over Steve’s body.

Steve sighs and closes his eyes. They can shower later. Right now, he’s just happy to have Tony in his arms as they drift off to sleep.

 

_**END** _


End file.
